Mi única y especial luz
by Neko C
Summary: Quiero limpiar todas tus lágrimas, verte sonreir y alejarte de todo peligro. Por más que sólo sea un simple error...


**¡Hola a todos! Hace mucho que no escribo un one-shot, ¿verdad? Bien, ahora medianamente estoy en vacaciones; y para que mi inspiración no se vaya lejos, les dejo esta pequeña historia de: ¡Miku y Mikuo! De verdad me encantan como pareja *Sonrisa boba*. Inspirado en la canción "Hikari" de ellos dos.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid y la canción antes mencionada le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y sólo escribo esto por motivos de entretenimiento.**

**Aclaración:**

**- No Incest. (Yo no los considero hermanos, para eso tenemos a los Kagamine).**

**Disfruten:**

**-.-.-.-**

"**Mi única y especial luz"**** (Por Neko C.)**

"_Soñando un sueño del cual no despertaremos por un largo tiempo, contigo en un mundo para los dos"_

Desperté, o por lo menos eso es lo que piensa mi cerebro, pues mi inconciencia dice que aún estoy dormido. La oscuridad me envuelve por completo y no distingo nada más allá de mi nariz. Trato de levantarme y por suerte lo logro ejerciendo mucha fuerza, como si hubiera estado amarrado por invisibles cadenas. Miro a mi alrededor y todo comienza a aclararse. Lo primero que distingo es un gran cielo azul con un prado de verdes pastizales que se impone ante mí como incitándome a recorrerlo, por más alejado que me encuentre de él. Es peculiar, pero también existen íconos flotantes entorpeciendo mi visión del paisaje.

¿Dónde estoy y cómo llegué aquí? Todo es tan extraño y confuso. ¿Para qué vivo? Y, sobre todo, ¿Estoy completamente solo? Una hermosa canción seguida de llanto cercano a mi persona me hizo salir de mis cavilaciones y dirijo mi vista hasta el lugar de donde parece provenir el sonido. La oscuridad cambia para mostrarme la figura más bella que haya contemplado en mi vida.

Una chica un poco más joven que yo, con unos peculiares y largos cabellos color aguamarina, que llora tapando su cara, algo encorvada y balbuceando algo como "estoy tan sola" -no lo distinguía muy bien-. Me acerco a ella con el corazón encogido y, sintiendo grandes impulsos de protegerla, pongo una de mis manos sobre su cabeza y la otra en uno de sus hombros, en señal de apoyo.

— No estás sola, ahora estoy contigo. — Le confirmo con seguridad mientras le brindo una cálida sonrisa para inspirarle confianza.

Ella con lentitud despega sus manos y me mira con unos hermosos y grandes ojos del mismo color de su pelo, con las mejillas sonrosadas y aún un derramando lágrimas que le agregaban brillo a su mirada peculiar. Mi corazón se estruja un poco ante tanta ternura y desamparo, como queriendo apartarla de todo su dolor.

— Así está mejor. No quiero verte llorar, sonríe por favor. — digo amablemente al mismo tiempo que limpio sus lágrimas.

La chica al parecer se animó ante mi comentario y tímidamente me muestra una sonrisa que ilumina su cara de manera angelical. No puedo evitar que mi corazón acelere su marcha ante tan iluminada visión.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — pregunto tímido y desviando la vista, notando un poco más el entorno que nos rodea.

— Miku Hatsune. — responde alegre — ¿Y tu? — indaga, dejándome completamente en blanco.

¿Cómo me llamo? ¿Quién soy en realidad? Sólo sé que tengo un cuerpo, voz y cualidades de persona, pero todo lo demás es un mar de dudas en mi mente. ¿Por qué una simple pregunta logró sensaciones tan confusas en mi interior?

— Yo... no lo sé. — admito derrotado por las dudas.

La pequeña Miku pone una mano en mi hombro, haciendo que yo la mire contrariado, y amplía su sonrisa dejando ver un poco sus dientes. Creo que trata de transmitirme empatía y tranquilidad. Igualo su gesto con simpleza, tratando de alejar los pensamientos de mi mente y concentrarme únicamente en la figura femenina que me acompaña. Es extraño, a pesar de ser un desconocido que no tiene ni siquiera un nombre, esta muchacha ya comienza a tratarme como un amigo.

Los días pasan, pero no les llevo la cuenta en realidad, lo único que me interesa es estar al lado de ella; de alguna manera se ha convertido en alguien muy importante para mí. Con el tiempo descubrí tantas cosas sobre mi acompañante como de mí mismo. Miku tiene una voz aguda pero agradable, que la usa para cantar melodías estupendas, es amable en varios sentidos y muy alegre e hiperactiva. Con respecto a mi persona, me di cuenta que también puedo cantar -con voz más grave y profunda, pero al parecer a ella le gusta-, tengo cierta facultad para tocar el piano electrónico, soy parecido en cierta forma a Miku -dado que un día me dijo que nuestro color de cabello y ojos era igual- y con un carácter dócil. Nos convertimos de alguna manera en "hermanos de alma" y adopté del nombre de Mikuo Hatsune.

Ella es una persona estupenda, nos hicimos tan cercanos sin darnos cuenta y silenciosamente me prometí protegerla de todas sus lágrimas, inquietudes y cualquier cosa que me impidiera ver esa iluminada sonrisa. Por más de que no poseía ningún recuerdo ni razón de existencia, estar junto a mi amiga es suficiente para mí. Cantar, abrazarnos, tomar delicadamente una de sus manos, cosas tan simples que justificaban mi vida.

Miku duerme plácidamente en mis piernas mientras yo la observo por unos minutos y acaricio su cabello, recibiendo una pequeña risa inconciente de su parte. Miro de nueva cuenta al extraño cielo despejado con sus íconos flotantes, notando de repente como millones de cuadrados bloquean mi visión.

— Qué extraño. Pobre Miku, necesito localizar ese error desconocido... — Escucho decir a una voz lejana, mejor conocida como "Master", o por lo menos así le nombraba ella.

¿Error? ¿Miku se encuentra mal? La contemplo otra vez, aún impasible en su mundo de sueños. ¿De qué habla el Master? ¿Dónde está el maldito problema, que nunca lo he visto? Rayos, prometí protegerla de cualquier cosa y ni siquiera era capaz de notar algo tan importante como esto. Si yo siento que todo es igual a cuando llegué, ¿Qué cosa...?

Mis ojos se abren de par en par al momento que una extraña lógica se apodera de mi mente, todo el paisaje se desdibuja y siento un profundo vacío en mi pecho. ¿Será, puede ser de algún modo... _que el error sea yo_?

— Mikuo-nii- san, ¿qué pasa? — susurra la voz de mi amiga, sacándome de mi meditación. La miro a los ojos, notando un extraño sentimiento de angustia y duda reflejados en ellos, además de carecer de sonrisa.

— Todo está bien. — respondí mientras junto nuestras frentes en un gesto de protección -aunque, pensándolo bien, tal vez la pongo en peligro al hacerlo-.

Observo con detenimiento sus grandes ojos, del mismo color que los míos, pero llenos de preocupación hacia mi persona; siento su cálido aliento rozar mis mejillas; y me doy cuenta como se estremece un poco ante el contacto. Cierro los ojos y sonrío con paz, siendo inundado por la sensación del momento.

De pronto, siento una extraña calidez y suavidad en mi boca. Abro los ojos y me doy cuenta de la estupidez que estoy cometiendo: no sé cómo, pero me doy cuenta que mis labios se habían posicionado sobre los suyos, besándola con delicadeza. Fijo mi vista en los orbes de la chica, contemplando el mismo gesto de estupefacción. Me separo inmediatamente y le doy la espalda, mi corazón late a mil por hora y de seguro estoy sonrojado.

— Mikuo-nii-san... — Vuelvo a escuchar de sus labios, mas no me digno a voltearme.

— ¡Lo siento, no volverá a pasar! — grito apenado. Y es que considerarme a mí mismo un error que puede lastimarla, me encoje el corazón.

El tiempo se escapa de mis manos nuevamente, y para mi suerte ese pequeño incidente fue dejado de lado. Miku no se apartó de mí ni un centímetro, por más que yo comenzara a empeñarme en imponer una distancia de seguridad entre nosotros. Seguimos cantando y en muy contadas ocasiones volví a abrazarla; pero sólo porque ella me lo pedía al borde del llanto. ¿Qué no entiende que puedo ser peligroso para su persona? Por más que me duela, es por su bien mantenerlos alejados.

Ella me deja un momento solo para acercarse al piano electrónico, lo que me da un poco de lugar para hundirme en mi pequeño mundo de incógnitas. ¿Nací para lastimarla más de lo que estaba con su soledad? ¿Esa era mi verdadera razón de existencia? ¡No! Yo nunca sería capaz de hacerle daño, ¿Qué problema o error existía en mí para ser perjudicial en Miku? No lo entiendo por más que me carcoma los sesos.

El Master parece alterarse más cada vez que los extraños cuadrados aparecen en el cielo, chista con fastidio mientras se pregunta si Miku puede "salvarse" de alguna forma, espero que sí. No importa que precio, sólo quiero que se recupere. Mencionó algo sobre "reinstalar". Esto es muy malo... pero de alguna manera ya me lo esperaba.

Las primeras acciones hacen mella en mi persona, desapareciendo por completo la mano que antes apretaba con tanto cariño la de mi querida amiga. Sonrío mientras observo la figura femenina que tanta alegría había llevado a mi mundo vacío. No importa mi motivo en este mundo ni mi destino próximo, puedo asegurar sin titubear que fui feliz. Por desgracia, la dueña de mis pensamientos voltea a verme, y al parecer se da cuenta de la situación. Abre sus ojos en gesto de sorpresa y viene corriendo a mi lado.

— ¡Mikuo-nii-san! — grita con todas sus fuerzas mientras abraza firmemente mi cuerpo, que se dedica a "borrarse". — ¡No es posible! ¡No te vayas, por favor! — Le escucho decir en un todo de tristeza y desesperación.

Correspondo su gesto de afecto, sin preocuparme en hacerle daño otra vez. Miro de nueva cuenta el paisaje del cielo, el prado y sus íconos flotantes con cierta angustia. Ahora parece más lejano que antes, e incluso que se mofa de nuestra desgracia; con un gran cuadrado en el centro que contiene una extraña barra, la cual se tiñe paulatinamente de verde. Es mi propio reloj de arena, que anuncia mi final serena y cínicamente...

— Gracias por todo, Miku-chan. — expreso tranquilo, aceptando mi desaparición. Todo sea por la seguridad de la persona entre mis brazos.

— ¡No! Hay tanto que tengo que decirte, Mikuo-ni... ¡Mikuo-kun! ¡Te lo ruego, no me dejes otra vez sola! — Llora desesperadamente en mi pecho. No puedo evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante ese comentario.

— Nunca más estarás sola. Yo siempre estaré contigo. Mi razón de vivir fue estar a tu lado. — confirmo de nueva cuenta, logrando que sus ojos se posicionen en los míos, inundados de lágrimas, ojala pudiera limpiarlas como antes. — Busca en tu corazón y ahí me encontrarás. Fuiste alguien muy importante para mí, Miku-chan. En serio, te lo agradezco. Serás por siempre mi única y especial luz. — confieso como último suspiro.

Una familiar sensación de _deja vú_, se apodera de mi conciencia. Los lazos invisibles que antes me ataban volvieron a mí y todos mis sentidos se van apagando de a poco. Todo el paisaje se desdibuja y me siento flotar en el aire. Borro la similitud inmediatamente de mis pensamientos, esta vez no me inundo en el mundo de la oscuridad; más bien una extraña y hermosa luz envuelve mi ser. Una luz, _Miku_...

* * *

><p>Todo el cuerpo de Mikuo desaparece ante mis ojos, dejando simplemente unos extraños vestigios de luz que rápidamente se elevan al cielo. Trato de atraparlos, pero es inútil. ¿Por qué siento que todo ha cambiado para peor? El Master menciona algo sobre la solución de un error, pero a mi criterio nada estaba roto ni dañado, sólo diferente.<p>

Me desplomo en el duro suelo y sigo llorando sin control. Él fue alguien tan amable, cariñoso e importante para mí, que aún no puedo creer que me haya dejado sola. Duele, demasiado. Por fin conseguía a un amigo en mi solitario mundo y este desaparece sin razón aparente. ¿Por qué, por qué siempre tengo que estar sola?

Una extraña mano acaricia mis cabellos, llenándolos de calidez. Levanto la vista y no puedo darle crédito a lo que muestran mis ojos: la relajada cara sonriente de Mikuo aparece frente mío, sólo para desaparecer otra vez en círculos iluminados.

"_Busca en tu corazón y ahí me encontrarás... Serás por siempre mi única y especial luz."_ Parece repetir el vacío mientras una fuerte sensación de protección aflora en mi pecho. Llevo una de mis palmas a ese lugar y sonrío tristemente; recordando a mi amigo, mi luz, _Mikuo_...

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Por favor, no me maten por matar a Mikuo, sólo me dejo llevar por lo que dice la canción.**

**Si les surgieron dudas respecto de la soledad de Miku, puedo decir para justificarme que los Vocaloid siempre vienen por separado -excepto Rin y Len-; por lo que de seguro ese Master sólo la tenía a ella. Algo mediocre mi explicación, lo sé. *Gotita***

**Tomatazos, críticas constructivas y comentarios serán bien recibidos.**

**Hasta pronto...**

_**Neko C.**_

**P.D.: Si alguien que lee "El principito digital" se pasa por aquí, prometo actualizarlo pronto. Juré que no lo abandonaría...**


End file.
